memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
San Francisco
San Francisco is a city on the North American continent of Earth, named after St. Francis of Assisi, and constitutes one of the planet's most important cities. Role in Diplomacy The city has a prestigious history as a place of peace. In 1945, the Charter for the United Nations Organization was signed by some fifty of Earth's nation-states. After World War Three, the nations of the world met in San Francisco to negotiate a peace treaty. (ENT:"Demons") The spotlight of diplomacy would fall on San Francisco again in 2155, when the representatives of Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, Andoria, Denobula Triaxa, Rigel V, and Coridan met in the city to hold talks on the formation of a Coalition of Planets. (ENT: "Demons", "Terra Prime") Six years later, in 2161, the charter that would lead to the founding of the Federation was signed in San Francisco. (ENT: "Zero Hour", "These Are the Voyages...") Time Travel In 2285, Admiral James T. Kirk journeyed back through time to 1986 San Francisco in an effort to retrieve two humpback whales from the Cetacean Institute in the nearby city of Sausalito. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) In 2368, archeologists digging beneath the Presidio uncovered several artifacts from the late 19th century. Among several mundane artifacts was the head on Lt. Commander Data which anachronistically had been undisturbed for nearly 400 years. It was learned that Mr. Data and several of the Enterprise's crew had traveled back through time to late ninteenth century San Francisco in an effort to prevent the Devidians from draining the neural energy of humans and disguising it as a typhoid epidemic. While there, they met the noted humorist, Samuel Clemens. (TNG: "Time's Arrow") The area of the city formerly designated Sanctuary District A was the location of the Bell Riots of 2024. In 2371, Captain Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax and Doctor Julian Bashir were thrown back to this time period by a temporal anomaly. (DS9: "Past Tense, Parts I and II") A temporal agent from the 31st century, Crewman Daniels , transported Jonathan Archer to the 2161 charter signing in 2154. Daniels attempted to use the event to elicit Archer's cooperation. (ENT:"Zero Hour") Geographical San Francisco is home to the following major installations: * Starfleet Academy * Starfleet Medical Academy * Starfleet Headquarters * Starfleet Medical * Federation Council * Communications Research Center Both Starfleet Headquarters and Starfleet Academy are located in an area of San Francisco known as the Presidio. The 602 Club was a popular meeting place for many Starfleet pilots in the 2140s. (ENT: "First Flight") The pizzeria Fiorella's was located in San Francisco on Fountain Street. It was one of Hoshi Sato's favorite places to eat. (ENT: "Exile") In the early 2150s, Doctor Phlox liked to frequent the restaurant "Madame Chang's", which was located in San Francisco. In 2154, Phlox was assaulted near the restaurant and captured by three Rigelians who were working for the Klingon Empire. (ENT: "Affliction") By 2151, many alien diplomatic structures were built in the San Francisco area, including the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito. (ENT:"Broken Bow") During her Academy days, Captain Janeway frequented a little coffee shop on Market Street called the Night Owl (VOY: "In the Flesh"). Misc. San Francisco is the birth place of Hikaru Sulu. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) In the 24th century, the Trans-Francisco mass-transit line was one of the main means of transportation in San Francisco. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") In 2375, San Francisco was attacked by the Breen, resulting in massive casualties, and heavy damage to the city, including the renowned Golden Gate Bridge. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Most of the city, including the Golden Gate Bridge, was fully rebuilt and restored less than a year later. (VOY: "Pathfinder") :'' In an alternate reality of 2372 visited by Harry Kim, parts of San Francisco were pedestrianized and served by public transports. In this reality, Kim lived in an apartment near a restaurant called Cosimo's. Since the establishment's owner, Cosimo, was actually an alien whose time streams Kim's shuttle intersected, it is unknown if the restaurant actually exists in Voyager's reality. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") Appearances * Star Trek Movies: **''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' **''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' **''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' **''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' **''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' *TNG: ** "Conspiracy" ** "The Big Goodbye" ** "The First Duty" ** "Time's Arrow, Part I" ** "Time's Arrow, Part II" *DS9: ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Past Tense, Part II" ** "Homefront" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" *VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Pathfinder" ** "Inside Man" ** "Endgame" *ENT: ** "Broken Bow" ** "Fusion" ** "First Flight" ** "Shockwave, Part I" ** "Shockwave, Part II" ** "The Expanse" ** "Zero Hour" ** "Home" ** "Affliction" ** "Demons" ** "Terra Prime" ** "These Are the Voyages..." See also *Alameda *Cetacean Institute *Golden Gate Park *Golden Gate Bridge *Raid on San Francisco *San Francisco Bay *Sausalito *San Francisco: Wikipedia Category:Cities Category:Earth de:San Francisco nl:San Francisco